Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by PlayingWithColdFlames
Summary: Songfic to the song by Green Day which shares the same name as the title... I've not been on in forever and I doubt anyone really remembers me. For those of you that remember me, yay! For those of you that don't, oh well. Read and Review. Rated T for adult language, (Swears), and Depressing Themes


**Oh my Gods! I haven't been on in donkey's years! :o I'm half thinking of changing my pen name to something more... New me-ish. Opinions? Yes? No? Maybe? Anyway, I hope you enjoy. It has swears and depressing themes in. I don't own anything! Boulevard of Broken Dreams belongs to Green Day and CoD belongs to EA. **_  
_

* * *

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Home... It almost feels like a bleak vacancy to Mal, what's so good about it? He lived alone in a city where he grew up, where all his memories lie and stand. From first steps to first house. But what does that matter? Memories are made to last a while, then fade away. Nothing more, nothing less.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

2012 was a shit year. Full stop. He constantly wondered how it would get any worse. First Ken, his best friend, died. Then his father, just as things were starting to look up, got his lift stolen away from him. He wondered how this was fair, and why all the bad stuff happened to him. He knew there were people that had it worse, but so what? What had he done for two important people to be taken away from him like that?

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

Mal had been offered a ride home, because his SUV broke down this morning. He turned down the offer, walking alone in the complete darkness apart from the occasion light in this dreary town.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone_

He was half amazed his heart was still beating, and he was still breathing after the year he had. He had his heart broken time and time again. He didn't even want to think about Natara, and how he almost missed his chance with her. Almost, but not quite. That one spark in his life, Natara. Sure, he still hadn't told her how he felt, but he would soon.

God? Bullshit! If there was such a person that could help, then why was he constantly being tormented by life? It wasn't fucking fair.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

He didn't mind walking alone, if anything, he enjoyed it. And the night was a good time to think about stuff, and what had happened this year. This crappy year of misery after misery. But its not like he'd ever give in, all he needed was his good old friend Jack Daniels and a glass to get him through the hard times

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

Trying to be fine was difficult, he remember all the times when his father scolded him; 'Fallon men don't cry!' And his father was right, they don't cry because Fallon men aren't weak and they keep what they feel to themselves. Their feelings, their business. End of story. Sad? Maybe. Does he care? Nope. Will he ever care? Probably not. If people want to yell and shout what they feel, fine. But he never will.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

He saw the faint lights of his apartment in the distance, and smirked slightly. First time he walked home at night and was sober. He walked with care along the street, as it was more broken than together. He honestly wondered what the hell people spend the city money on, it sure wasn't the SFPD or the fire department. It was probably Seth Holand spending it all on a fancy house or something. Sounds like something he'd do.

_I walk this empty street  
__On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
__When the city sleeps  
__And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

__He walked in to his apartment building and up the stairs. He hated that his apartment was so high up, why couldn't he have one on the first floor? He sighed, and realized he had forgot his keys. He shoulder barged the door, forcing it open. And he went straight to his liquor cabinet and got out his bottle of Jack Daniels. He smirked slightly, holding the neck and turning it in his hand.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone.._

__There was one optimistic side to his year. 2013 couldn't be any worse.  
Right?


End file.
